


Pillow Talk

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Doctor needs to check which of his dear companions was chatting up John Watson (and annoying Sherlock).





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is getting silly. But it seems I have 7 more and the ideas have temporarily dried up. FINALLY.
> 
> The 10/R/J set here should be the same as in ["But If You Can Still Dream"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12978939/chapters/29671257)

"Has Jack been hitting on random people on the street now?"  
She cracked one eye open.  
"Not sure, but, well. With him, who knows."  
"And you?"  
"He had been hitting on me since the Blitz" she yawned and stretched.  
"I mean, had you been...?"  
"Doctor. What the hell are you talking about?"  
He squirmed.  
"An old friend asked me to keep my companions away from his... whatever he is."  
"Then it's Jack's fault."  
"Hey! I'm right _here_."  
"We know, love."


End file.
